dragonballzonepiececrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
12 years later. Goku is now 18 he is no longer a small spiky haird kid with a tail now he looks like he does during the Saiyan Saga Luffy looks like he does at the begging of One Piece. "todays the day we set out to gather our crew!!!!!! im going to be King of the Pirates!!!!!" said Luffy "and im going to become the Worlds strongest!!!!!" said Goku the two set of. Makino and the villagers waved goodbye except for the mayor who hated pirates "dame boys are becoming pirates!!!!!" said the Mayor "ighten up!!!" said the Villagers. Luffy and Goku set out on there small boat thats when the Sea King which surrounded the village came out of the water "lets kick its ass!!!!" said Luffy "yay lets show this monster!!!" said Goku "Gomu Gomu no Mi Pistol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy stretching out his arm and punching the Lord of the Sea "Kame……Hame…Ha!!!!!" yelled Goku firing a blue beam at the Monster both attacks hit the Monster sending him down into the water. Goku could fly thats when tidal wave appeared "if i get sucked into that im done for with my Gum Gum powers i caint swim!!!" said Luffy "i would never abandon you!!!!! i'd fly in and save you!!!!!!!" said Goku "thanks man" said Luffy thats when a tidal pool swirled up Goku and Luffy Goku grabbed Luffy the two ended up in a barrel. A small kid with pink hair was hiding after they had finished rading his name was Koby "we found a lug of bear cabin boy!!!!" said three pirates unloading several barrels "Alvida wont all you two" said Koby "and who's gonna tell her!!!! you will give you a beat down!!!!!" said The 3 men. Koby trembled in fear thats when the second box was unloaded and Luffy came out streching both of his hands super far both of his hands hit the 2 men who began running "your mying!!!!" said the man bring up a gun Koby closed his eyes expecting to see him dead the bullet hit Luffy and bounced of "ha!!!! bullets wont do anything to me!!! im a rubberman i at the Gum Gum Fruit!!!!" said Luffy the man screamed and ran away "Luffy what the hell happened who the hell are you!!!" said Goku "me im Koby!!!! you have to get out of here Lady Alvida runs this ship she'll kill you!!!!!" said Koby "like she can" said Luffy. Koby explained his whole story about he went fishing and about how Alvida was a fat ugly peace of crap "your stupid why don't you just leave" said Luffy "i caint she'll kill me!!!" said Koby "so if your dream is worth dying over then Die over it!!! don't give up what your fighting for me im going to become King of the Pirates!!!!!!!!!!!" said Luffy "and me the Worlds Strongest!!!!!!!" said Goku "no!!!!! you caint not in this great pirate are!!!!" said Koby "so its not wether we caint its wether we will which is what well do!!!!" said Goku "i have dreams i want to become a Marine Soilder!!!!!" said Koby "then become one!!!!!" said Luffy "whats that about becoming a Marine Soilder!!!! and calling me a fat cow Koby!!!!!" said Alvida "ewwww its a ugly fat ass!!!!!!" said Koby "you suck!!!" said Goku "what!!!!!!! tell them Koby who is most prettyist lady" said Alvida "yo… no!!! your a ugly fat ass!!!!! i hate you some day im going to become a Marine and capture you!!!!!!' said Koby Alvida raised her culled and swung at Koby Luffy stepped in the middle the club hit him and did Nothing "wha…." said Alvida. Luffy smiled "Gum Gum Pistol!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy stretching his hand out and punching Alvida into the air she hit her crew defeating them. Luffy Goku and Koby set out "so were two next" said Goku "well theres a Marine base with food and the Captain Morgan runs it also i heard thats were there keeping Roronoa Zoro and the Demon King Piccolo!!!! those two are evil incredible sword fighters!!!!!!" said Koby "we should get them on our crew!!!!!!!" said Luffy "no are you crazy!!!!! Piccolo is green!!!!!!" said Koby "cool" said Luffy. To Be Continued. Category:Chapters